1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting device, more particularly to a connecting device for connecting detachably a main tool and an auxiliary tool of a combination tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional combination tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,010. The conventional combination tool includes a hammer, an auxiliary tool, and a connecting device. The hammer includes ahead, a handle that extends from the head, and a neck between the head and the handle. The head has top and bottom sides, and includes a claw that is formed on the top side of the head, and a hammerhead that is formed on the bottom side of the head. The auxiliary tool is connected detachably to the head of the hammer. The connecting device serves to connect detachably the auxiliary tool to the hammer. In particular, the connecting device includes a socket, a pair of opposite retaining walls, and a clamping part. The socket is connected to the auxiliary tool and receives the hammerhead of the hammer. The retaining walls extend from the socket, and retain the neck of the hammer therebetween. Each of the retaining walls has a distal end distal to the socket. The clamping part includes a transverse wall that interconnects the distal ends of the retaining walls, a press block that is disposed movably between the retaining walls, and a locking screw that extends through and that threadedly engages the transverse wall, and that is coupled to the press block. The locking screw is operable so as to press selectively the press block against the neck of the hammer, thereby connecting detachably the auxiliary tool to the head of the hammer.
The aforementioned conventional combination tool is disadvantageous in that, since the neck of the hammer has to be disposed between the retaining walls of the connecting device, the operation for connecting the auxiliary tool to the head of the hammer via the connecting device is troublesome.